A New Life
by Miss SparrowGirl
Summary: Will comes home to find that Elizabeth has left him. He wishes to start over in life, and ends up in modern day Florida! He meets Serena Travis, a Southern girl who is visiting from Texas. Can she help mend his broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Will comes home to find that Elizabeth has left him. He wishes to start over in life, and ends up in modern day Florida! He meets Serena Travis, a Southern girl who is visiting from Texas. Can she help mend his broken heart?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or Will Turner. I only own Serena, Lucie, Jamie, and Chris. Oh and the animals! And of course, the plot...**

Will Turner just got onto the shore, looking for Elizabeth. He went up to the house they stayed in and opened the door.

"Elizabeth! Are you here?" The house was practically empty except for some blankets and a note in the middle of the living room. He picked up the note and tears came to his eyes as he read it.

_Dear Will,_

_ Today is the day that you come back. I left today. I'm sorry, but... Jack came and I've decided to run away with him. He is the one I love. You have a son, but Jack and I are going to raise him as our own. I never told him of you, I always told him that Jack was his father, and I think he truly is. I'm sorry. I don't love you. Good Bye._

_ Elizabeth Sparrow_

He slammed the note down and went to the shore. He put his feet in the water and just stared out at the horizon. Then he started kicking the water and sand.

"Why!? Now I have nothing! Nothing at all! Because of you! Because of Jack Sparrow!" He kicked the water once more and sat, not caring if he got wet.

He decided to make a wave wish.

"I want to get a new life. A whole new life. Away from here, away from the memories. Please." He got up and stood there before turning on his heel and heading back to the house. He snatched up the blankets and brought it to the beach. And he fell asleep looking at the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Will comes home to find that Elizabeth has left him. He wishes to start over in life, and ends up in modern day Florida! He meets Serena Travis, a Southern girl who is visiting from Texas. Can she help mend his broken heart?**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to the mouse. Except a few things. Okay, a lot of things. I don't own Florida!! It'd be cool though, I want to own POTC :(**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I lazily got out of bed and answered it.

"Hello. Miss Travis?" I mumbled out a yes.

"You know Marlene Carmicheal? Your Aunt? Well, she passed away last night." I gasped.

"Aunt Marlene? Oh, I loved her! She passed away? Oh, I thought she had children! Oh, poor guys..." I could hear coughing on the other line.

"Well, you are the only heir and she has left all her things to you. Including the children. We need you to come and visit Florida. To decide what to do with everything." I ran into my room.

"Of course, when?" I grabbed some paper and pen and wrote down all the information.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Smithee. Yes, I know, the flight is later tonight. Yeah, I can get time off from work. Okay, bye!" I ended the call and called my work place. I told them that I was taking time off for family matters and packed up to go to Florida.

The flight was 1 hour long, when I got there, Mr. Smithee had sent a car for me. So, I had a ride.

There were three children waiting for me when we pulled up. I recognized them immediately.

"Lucie! Chris! Jamie!" I hugged them all.

Lucie was 5 years old, and had brown curly hair. She was lots of fun to be around. Chris is 6, and is an all time prankster, he always gets into trouble. Jamie is 8, and the leader. She always has good ideas and thinks of others before herself.

"Oh sweeties." I said in my usual southern accent, which I hid from Mr. Smithee because people usually said my accent was improper.

"Oh, darlings. I'm so sorry." I crouches down on my knees. "Mommy had to go to heaven." Our family were Baptist Christians, and Jewish too. So, I knew she was in Heaven.

Lucie started crying. I picked her up and rubbed her back, and spoke to her like a mother.

Oh, sweeties. It's okay. Now, can you behave? I want to pay my respects to Auntie. Okay? Jamie, can I trust you to look after them?" She nodded her head and I went to the beach shore behind the house. I stood right before the wave line, barefoot. She let the wind blow in her hair, and the water spray in her face.

"Oh, dear lord. Please keep her safe. And please, help me take care of those kids. I've never been a mother, you know that. Please, help me. Keep Aunt Marlie safe for me. Amen." I looked around the beach for a while. When I finally decided to go back, I saw a figure in the water. I started running and took off my shirt, leaving me in my spaghetti strap shirt. I got to the form and gasped. It was Will Turner! From Pirates of the Caribbean!

I started carrying him to the house, which was pretty hard considering he was pretty heavy. I brought him in through the back door and set him on the guest bed. I made sure he was comfy and closed the door. Then, I went to the kitchen to cook dinner, and thought about how he got here. I put in my favorite CD, by Taylor Swift and started singing Tim McGraw. I wasn't aware that Will was waking up down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Will comes home to find that Elizabeth has left him. He wishes to start over in life, and ends up in modern day Florida! He meets Serena Travis, a Southern girl who is visiting from Texas. Can she help mend his broken heart?**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada, you know this stuff.**

I woke up, on a comfortable bed, instead of on the sand. I heard footsteps getting nearer. Then, the door opened and a girl came in. She had brown hair, with a little blonde. She was tall, and slim, with a little muscle.

She sat down near me with a plate of food, I pretended to be sleep and she stroked my cheek.

"What are you doing here, darling..." I opened my eyes and pretended to be tired. She brought her hand back with a yelp.

"You probably shouldn't be calling me that. I have a wife. Oh, I mean. Ex-wife." Her eyes widened.

"ELIZABETH LEFT YOU!? Oh, she is sooo going down!" She had a Southern accent, and I could tell she wanted revenge.

"Who are you??" She blushed.

"Oh, I'm Serena, Serena Travis. Nice to meet you, Will." She was about my age, and a little shorter than me.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Travis. How do you know me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me Miss Travis, it reminds me of all the times people have said I should get married. Oh my, I am only 21! Anyways, how I know you is a long story. I'll tell you later, Right now, we need to get you fixed up. Now does any part of your body hurt? Besides your face?" I nodded, ad pointed to my chest.

"Okay then, take your shirt off, and I'll get some supplies. You know, you're lucky you fell into the hands of a nurse." I smiled and began taking my shirt off. She came back with some supplies. She took one look at my chest and winced. There was a long scar over it, in addition to the one of my heart.

"It doesn't look too deep. Here, I'm gonna pour some anti-biotics on it. It will sting, here, hold onto my hand if you want." I chuckled.

"I had my heart cut out, I don't think I need to hold anyone's hand." She grinned.

"Okay. Your funeral." My smile turned into a frown. Jack said that before.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, uh, Oh, I know I must've hit a soft note saying that! Oh, I'm sor-!" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"D- Don't worry. It's, It's fine. Yes, you hit a soft note, Elizabeth ran off with Jack. I don't really want to talk about it." My eyes shined with unshed tears, one tear fell. Serena wiped it away.

"You don't have to talk about it. But I want to say one thing. She was stupid to leave you. You're sweet, caring, funny, loving, and a whole bunch of other things. You are always rescuing the damsel in distress. You're sort of like my hero. And to meet you, is like a dream come true. And Elizabeth, forgive me god for saying this, but she is going to get her ass kicked all the way to Hell. No lie." I chuckled.

"I'm your hero? Wow, I didn't know I had people looking up to me.. E EE!!" She pured the liquid onto my chest.

"What did you do that for?!" She smiled.

"I had to do it at some point! Now, eat up." She stuffed some eggs into my mouth.

"I have to go check on the kids! Will, one second! I'll be right back!" She left me lying there.

_She has kids? I thought she said she wasn't married? This world had changed a lot... I should go her._

The, I got up and went to where I thought she was, and I did find her, along with three other people.

"Uh, hello?"


End file.
